sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
IpHandout
IP Address handed out I am setting up a new box from a dd of the image from a box with exactly the same components and has been working flawlessly for months. I plug the new CF card with the dd’d image into my new PC Engines box and it does not hand out an IP address even though I have created a STATIC file with the ip 192.168.1.10. Network Stumbler sees the radio card but again I do not get an IP address when attempting to connect. I feel something has gone a skew with the iptables when dd’ing the image. Is there a way to reset this or flush the table? Won't the box get confused with the certificate and hardwaykey? You changed the motherboard/eth0 and the 'disk' so the hardware key has changed. Not sure if this would prevent it handing out IP addresses but I'm sure you'll have problems down the line if you don't 'resetkey' and 'wianaregister' again. (Maybe this does not apply to PC Engines platforms - but we don't use them so I can't be sure) * try running tcpdump -i wlan0 (ctrl-C to exit) * And check wiana.settings * cat /etc/wiana.settings to make sure it really has STILL got the same settings as your old box. on the node and force your client to get an IP address again.. You should see the DHCP conversation, that may give you some clues. Whatabout the client? Has that changed? Have you tried with different clients? Do you get 0.0.0.0 or a 169.254.x.y address? The latter can be caused by spyware. Failing this, do a factoryreset and wianaregister. fl Try reflashing the CF with the latest version of the MeshAP. Instructions for doing this with the windows flasher or with linux are given here: http://locustworld.com/meshapsteps/wiki?p=SoftWare If you want the same settings on the new CF, you can register this node and then clone over the settings from the old node (as the hardware key is likely to change with new CF media) or if you're really desperate you can copy the wiana.settings file over, although I wouldn't recommend that method. If you plug a new meshbox into an ethernet connection so it can check in, you should see the new unregistered node pop up on the "Register nodes" page listed as an unclaimed orphan. Below is the text message I receive when I hook the PC Engines board up with a null modem cable. The image is the latest image from using the CF flash loader. This is where it hangs and I cant even logon through the eth0 port. The highlighted entry will be booted automaticall y in 3 seconds. The highlighted entry will be booted automatically in 2 secon ds. The highlighted entry will be booted automatically in 1 seconds. Booting 'meshbox-start' root (hd0,0) Filesystem type is ext2fs, partition type 0x83 kernel /vmlinuz max_loop=32 vga=788 pci=biosirq root=/dev/hda1 ro setup=0x1400, size=0xcd9ea savedefault You passed an undefined mode number. Press to see video modes available, to continue or wait 30 sec > But my problem is I cant ssh into the box to issue any commands - I do not > get an IP address. I will hook up a screen to the serial port and try to > diagnose it from there. ' Subject: Re: MeshAPuser no IP Address handed out' } That looks like it isn't the version that is suitable for the WRAP board. If you used the windows CF loader, double check that you selected the option for WRAP and I recommend using the manual mode so that you see it actually writing the data and can be sure the flashing was successful. If you haven't already done so recently, also select the web update feature on the windows CF loader to ensure you have the very latest software in the flasher. I did ensure that the PC Engines code was loaded and I also dd'd the image 'latestbuild.pce' on to the card through my linux machine. Still no joy! The box is hanging when loading Grub. PC Engines WRAP.2B/2C v1.09 640 KB Base Memory 64512 KB Extended Memory 01F0 Master 848A YourCompany Co. Ltd. Phys C/H/S 968/4/32 Log C/H/S 968/4/32 GRUB Loading stage1.5. That looks like it isn't the version that is suitable for the WRAP board. If you used the windows CF loader, double check that you selected the option for WRAP and I recommend using the manual mode so that you see it actually writing the data and can be sure the flashing was successful. If you haven't already done so recently, also select the web update feature on the windows CF loader to ensure you have the very latest software in the flasher. Category:Sasecurity Category:Mesh